Accidently In Love
by Reichieru-Uchiha
Summary: The Chuunin exams are here again and as Shikamaru and Temari are making their way back, they take a break from their journey where Shikamaru makes a mistake he usually wouldn't make.


The Chunin Exams were coming up again.

Temari and Shikamaru were making trips back and forth between their villages and was now on their fifteenth trip.

_What a drag… Why I ever made Chunin… I just hope Temari forgot what happened two days ago not that I expected her to._

"You're unusually quiet today Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looks over at Temari. The woman looked ahead at the trees that stretched on in front of them.

He sighs; what a troublesome duty this was. But, it was the Hokage's order.

They stop midway to get a quick snack.

"Two sticks of dango and a cup of green tea." Shikamaru takes the same order, not bothering to think of something else to order.

Taking their order with them to a nearby table, they ate in silence. It seems that the incidence that happened two days ago were on _both_ of their mind…

Two Days Ago; Forest:

Shikamaru and Temari were on their third day in the forest returning to Konohagakure. The scenery had really changed going from sand to leaf and trees as they gradually left one nation to the next.

They had travelled until it was dark out and rented two rooms. The money the two Kages had given them were barely enough but this time of the year was the worst to spend time outdoors at night.

The great part about this inn was that there was a hot spring in the back. Something two tired out ninjas could use.

Once unpacked, Temari headed out to hit the hot springs.

On the other side was Shikamaru, lying on the comfortable bed. It reminded him so much of the bed he had at home.

Staring up at the ceiling, he felt himself doze off to sleep. A sudden splash from outside wakes him up.

"Help!"

_Temari!_

Leaping up, Shikamaru ran out back. He didn't exactly know the layout of the place so when he was on the females side of the hot springs, he didn't know it.

"Tema! Ri…"

A gasp came from her. She was standing there with only a towel on her head as she helped another lady out of the water.

Shikamaru tears his gaze from the Sand kunoichi. What was he thinking?

A few seconds passes and he leaves towards him own room.

Temari finished helping the lady out and had went back to her own room once she was dressed.

That night, neither of them fell asleep. Sleep usually came naturally to Shikamaru of all people but tonight, he laid awake, the picture of Temari still on his mind.

"Argh!" he yells out loud in frustration. He had been too rash, thinking that Temari of all people would drown. He was also mad that he didn't see where he was going in the first place.

_Dammit…_

As for Temari, she was cleaning her fan. By this part of the journey, sand was caught within the

folds. It began to weigh quite a bit more than usual and she didn't want to slow the trip down.

Morning came and Shikamaru stumbles out of his room as they began their journey again up to today.

Present:

"Hey Shikamaru." Temari's voice beings the Nara back to the shop they were eating in.

"You say something Temari?" He looks around blankly, forgetting for a second where they were.

"We should get going."

He nods in agreement as they left the shop and continued back to the Leaf Village.

"I'm sorry for what happened the other day Temari," Shikamaru apologizes, kicking at the dirt in front of the shop. "I know I should've – "

Temari interrupts him when he fingers touched his lips.

"Shh… Shikamaru," she whispers and she kisses him after removing her fingers from his lips.

His face grows hot. This woman, she was kissing him not in front of other people and not seeming to mind.

He arms goes around her body, pulling her closer to him. Temari's arms were now around his neck.

She breaks away and her head was now rests on his shoulder.

"Shikamaru, do you love me?"

This caught him by surprise. They had been on this job for a while now and she finally asks.

Them going against each other in the final rounds of the Chunin Exams was such a long time ago and yet, it felt as if it were only yesterday.

"Yes, I do," he finally answers.

"He thought it was just only him who had feelings for her but now, he knows that Temari loves him as well and it felt a bit nice.

They were now on the highest branches of the trees in the forest. Somehow, Shikamaru had managed to lie down on one of the thin branches looking up at the clouds. Temari sat down next to him on the adjacent branch.

_This is quite peaceful,_ she noted. _Just looking up at the sky that we all see. Those in Sunagakure and Konohagakure._

"Konohagakure!"

The Nara looks over at her.

They got up unwillingly and jumped down to lower branches as they continued to return to the

Leaf. Godaime Hokage would not like if they were late. She would be no more nicer than his mother.

They barely made it to the gates in time as two Chunins were closing the gate for the night.

"All is well Hokage-sama," reports Shikamaru.

Upon leaving, they run into Sakura. Smiling she asks the two, "Are you going out? You make a great couple together you know."

"No!" both replies in unison.

Sakura leaves without a word.

"I guess this is where we part for the night," said Temari.

"Yes," agreed Shikamaru. Beading down, he kisses her good night before heading home while she left to find another inn.

The two couldn't wait until their next mission together for this Chunin Exam.


End file.
